Nature Gem
by Ruefully-yours
Summary: Sapphire is not your ordinary girl. What happens if she stumbled across The Avengers? And why do those memories keep appearing? Is she suppose to figure out? Movieverse...
1. Chapter 1

Nature Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers…

If you are wondering about my other story: The Power of Friendship, don't worry, I'll try to update soon…

A lone figure walked with her hoodie covering her whole head. Her feminine actions are giving away her secretiveness.

She reached the hotel's back and started climbing towards the rooftop without getting any suspicions.

"I am SO going to resist Dylan's puppy dog eyes." She mumbled to herself.

Glancing, at the scene that is happening before her eyes, she took out her trusty camera and give herself some shots.

"No way." She gasped.

The villain before her was huge. Just like the combination of the double sized Hulk and Thor.

She then witnessed how the superhero group called: The Avengers came into the whole picture.

'_Finally.'_

She's not a paparazzi. She needed these shots for her baby brother, who happens to loooove the Avengers.

She then scoffed. "Of course." She said with bitterness and sarcasm in her tone. "Leave it all to the superheroes. These people are weakling!"

_'This is all for Dylan. As long as he's happy. Not to mention, his condition is getting better after he took a liking at the Avengers.'_

She was lost in her trance then took more shots. She looked down and spotted her watch.

"Ah fudge! I'll be in detention for this!" She shouted as she jumped from the hotel's rooftop then landing safely at the ground without any injuries. Then she made a run for her life.

"I am SO going to detention." She mumbled.

* * *

From the other side from where the unknown person was running, Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanoff stopped in her mid attack.

"Are you okay?" Hawkeye asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm missing something else."

"We'll find out later."

* * *

That's it for awhile.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never owned Avengers!

* * *

My life is ruined.

My name is Sapphire. And I don't have any last name. You wanna know why? My parents were abducted by an unknown creature, I was just seven that day, Mrs. Spaskaya a. k. a Mrs. scary said that I have to remember on my own. I have a super cute but very annoying not to mention, Mr. smarty pants, lil bro: Dylan. I have reddish brown hair with blonde streaks underneath. I also have hazel brown eyes. All I know about my parents is that my mom is Russian and my dad is American. I got my amazing archery skills from my dad and awesome stealth skills from my mom. Do you know I can slow my aging? Cool, huh? Where was I? Oh yeah, My life is ruined because of what I did last night.

Yes, I'm the girl. Dylan is so going to get it!

"Sapphire! You're going to be late!" There goes Scary pants.

Mrs. Spaskaya is not that scary. If you imagine her a brain-sucking, hair-raising zombie then you are terribly wrong. She's just an old woman from Russia, who my mom hired to take good care of us every time she and dad were gone. She's an ordinary Russian. Don't worry.

"I'm ditching!" I yelled back.

The next thing I heard was footsteps coming to my room. I groaned. She just won't stop, will she?

"Young lady!" She screamed.

I groaned louder. "Why do you have to be so loud?" I whined.

"Get up!" She commanded.

I have no choice but to get up from my beloved bed and took the morning routine.

* * *

-Natasha's POV-

I really can't help it but to feel like I'm missing out someone else. It's like I left him or her or something.

"Agent Romanoff!"

That's Fury for you.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I'm having a bad day today.

"Agent Barton is feeling lonely and needs cheering up."

What am I? Entertainer of people?

"Why me?" I snapped.

"You two are a cou- I mean you two are friends, right?"

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

-Sapphire's POV-

I was here in the mall with my best buddy, Ethan Carrison. You see, Mrs. Scary...err.. I mean Mrs. Spaskaya, is not my boss, so, I could pretty much do what I want. And right now, I am in the mall with my trusty buddy.

"You do realize that once my mom figured out that I ditched, I'll never see the sunlight again, right?" Ethan asked.

"Oh relax, bud! This is what I get for Dylan's errands. Besides, he'll cover us up." I said, clutching my favorite bag. It was the same bag my dad left me.

_Princess... Trust your instinct!_

I shook my head. Why do I have those weird flashbacks?

Before I knew it, someone snatched my bag.

_Trust your instinct!_

"Ethan, wait here." I said as I took off, chasing that guy.

I felt Ethan coming after me. Good thing, I have a well-built stamina while he has none. I know... He is a boy and such but come on! He's a wimp!

"Saph! Wait for me!"

"No time!" I shouted. I couldn't afford to let Ethan know about my abilities. Not now or never.

* * *

Ethan's POV

I hate it when Sapphire took off like that. She and I both know that I am not good at sports like her! I eventually stopped and put my hand onto some stranger's shoulder.

"Are you, alright, boy?"

I looked up and saw Tony Stark! It's effin' Tony Stark!

"Y-yeah... I'm alright." I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" A woman around her 20's asked me.

"Sapphire..." I breathe out. "Gone after... the ..." I panted.

They all looked at me with odd expressions.

"Speak up." A guy near the woman said.

"Bad guy."

I was amazed as to how they ran and left me alone when I mentioned bad guy.

I realized that some scientist guy was left alone with me. And without thinking I just blurted out"I really need to work out."

The guy looked at me with an amused expression, as if he was studying me. "Yes, yes you do."

* * *

-Sapphire's POV-

This is infuriating! You wanna know why? That guy got my special bag all dirty!

"Sapphire!" Some guy yelled.

I looked only to see... DAD?

"Stand back!" I said as I went back to the bad guy.

He tried to punch me but I swiftly dodged it. Did I ever tell you that I have reflexive muscles? No? Then now you know.

I pinched the guy's arms, making it paralyzed, then I kicked his sides.

"I'll take that." I said, grabbing my bag. Just before I leave, the guy grabbed my ankle making me squeal lightly.

This guy is making me lose my patience.

My perfectly blue nails became glittery red and all of the sudden, vines starting to envelope his torso. My nails became serene blue again meaning I'm perfectly calm then turned my back on the guy.

"Good Luck surviving the prison..." I paused trying to figure out his name.

"...William." I said with a smirk.

I swore I saw 5 jaws dropped.

I knew they belonged to the Avengers. How did I know?

Easy, I'm smart.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, you see, I was fighting the writer's block and also... I have a LIFE too!

anyways, sorry if I'm confusing you... but I can't reveal all...

REVIEW and tell me what you think!

~ruefully yours


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I'm still alive! Yeah!

Anyways, I was busy about school and worrying about my directioner friends...

So... I'm asking you this, ARE YOU A DIRECTIONER?

Enjoy

~ruefully, yours

* * *

-Sapphire's POV-

I've always wondered what does a headquarter looks like.

Obviously, I've never been in a headquarters before and I never intended to see one.

But, since I just did something stupid, I ended up being here in S.H.I.E.L.D... with Ethan.

"My mom is going to kill me, My mom is going to kill me, My mom is going to kill me, Let's plan my funeral..." He kept on mumbling.

I sighed. Ethan can be a worrywart when it comes to his mother.

Obviously, the woman doesn't really know how to tame her anger issues and nagging senses.

I never understood him which is really unfair.

Uh hello? A rich, bitter orphan here?

The sound of stilettos snapped me out of my reverie and Ethan's annoying mumbling voice.

"Good day to the two of you."

I looked up, only to see Agent Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow.

She looks really familiar... but I'm not saying that because of the posters of Dylan, but because I think I've seen her before... from a long, forgotten, old faded memory.

"What's so good in this day?" I asked in a snobbish mode.

She looked at me as if I was some kind of specimen that is still unknown to science.

"Are we in trouble?" Ethan asked as he frantically stood up.

I have to calm his tits or else, We are going to be in real trouble.

"Look, my friend just used her self defense techniques-which are kinda awesome- but she really meant no harm." Ethan tried to reason out.

Look buddy, just accept the fact that we are busted and that we are never going to ditch again and it was all Dylan's fault.

Then again, my brother is sick. And the only thing that can slow his death is his "Healthy" obsession with Avengers.

My knuckles were formed into balls. No. I'm not going to let him defend me.

"He deserved it, Ethan. The deed is done, I've beaten William to death. So? Put me in jail but not Ethan. He can go." I said, clenching my fists, fully aware that my nails are turning into fury red.

"Whoa!"

Oh great.

"What's going on here?"

Please tell me that Tony Stark isn't here.

Tony went to inspect the two of us just like what Agent Romanoff did.

"Can you please stop checking us out like we're some kind of alien to you?" I asked through my gritted teeth. I'm losing patience and my nails are going crazy with red.

Let's just hope that when I get back home, Mrs. Scary pants is abducted by some real aliens like those in 'Mars needs moms.'

* * *

-Natasha's POV-

There's something familiar with the little girl.  
It's as if she reminds me of someone I cared before but that's impossible. I am Natasha Romanoff. An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And I'm not afraid of anything.

The girl is starting to get angry. Her nails are transforming into the angry shade of red.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked.

Great. The last person I expected to be in the interrogation room.

"Can you at least tell us what's going on?" The boy asked.

"You two are part of the crime scene but we aren't going to let those police know about what happened. It's really dangerous." I said.

"Do you even know how to control your powers, girl?" I asked her.

She stared at me. "First of all, I have a name. It's Sapphire. Second, of course I knew how to use them. Duh!"

Sapphire... where have I heard that name before?

* * *

-Sapphire's POV-

I am so DEAD.

Mrs. Spaskaya is giving me an evil eye. Non stop.

"Where have you been, Mistress?" She asked me, her thick Russian accent can't be missed out.

I silently cursed. Of course, she's been awake just to hear me sneaking in the house... again.

I turned to her, smiling awkwardly.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Spaskaya." I said with a little wave.

She is impatiently tapping her foot as she spoke. "The school called and informed me that you and Ethan did not attend the school. Where were you? Didn't I tell you not to roam around? I had to stay up all night just for you!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "And what? You don't care about the tables breaking?" I asked, quoting the song from that British-Irish band... One Way? No Direction? I don't care.

She looked at me with the evil eye.

_Uh-Oh._

_"Princess, never ever let Mrs. Spaskaya give you the 'evil eye'" A man's voice said._

_"Why's that Daddy?" My 10 year old voice asked._

_"She'll burst and start talking rapid Russian stuff." He said._

_I gasped. "Is it that bad?"_

_I imagined him nodding._

"Это совершенно безумная! Вы должны были подчиняться мне, юная леди! Вы не должны быть бунтарем. Если только ваши родители нормально ... Если бы только они не были приняты те дрожь." (This is totally insane! You were supposed to obey me, young lady! You're not supposed to be a rebel. If only your parents are normal... If only they weren't taken by those creeps.)

I clutched my head, unnoticed by the mad screaming Russian lady.

Who is that man?

Where is he right now?

Is he still alive?

"Хозяйка, слушайте меня, когда я говорю!" (Mistress, listen to me whenever I'm talking!)

I sighed and looked at her. "Мне очень жаль, миссис Спасская, но я плохо себя чувствую. Моя энергия была истощена. Может быть, в другой раз?"(I'm really sorry Mrs. Spaskaya but my energy is drained. Perhaps some other time?)

I showed her my glowing pale yellow.

She looked at it once and sighed deeply. "Of course, mistress." She said as she hugged me and directed me back to my room.

"Good night, dear Sapphire." She said in a kind voice.

Although she's strict and acts like those controlling dutchess aunts like in Barbie, She still understands me.

And that's why I've always liked her.

Let's just hope that she knows what happened to my parents.

* * *

-Nick's POV-

"The girl has some potential, don't you think?"

I looked at the dark screen. "She does." I agreed.

"Don't you think it's time to let them know about..."

"It's not yet time. But this is the opportunity they're silently asking. Let's just hope that the girl is smart enough to recognize her parents."

My colleague nodded once, letting me know that he approved.

This is just the beginning..._Sapphire_

* * *

And... cut!

Finally, I've updated! It's been awhile guys!

Did you miss me? Okay, don't answer that. (Okay answer it if you want)

anyways, thank you so much for reading Nature Gem. Don't worry, I'll update from time to time but don't expect that I'll update fast!

I still go to every students' headache: school, so this may take longer than usual. As for my other story: Power of Friendship, I'll try to update too: Keyword: TRY.

See u!

ruefully~ yours


End file.
